Investigate enzymology in colonic systems in controls and carcinogen treated protocol. The enzymes to be studied include: ornithine decarboxylase, xanthine oxidase, HPRTase, TdKase, phosphoribosylpyrophosphate synthetase, variants of adenosine deaminase, and adenosylmethionine decorboxylase. Investigate in these studies the influence of cholesterol and bile acids on these activities. Assess the influence of high fat and high protein diets. Investigate effects of inducers and inhibitors under many of the conditions cited above. Study localization and possible different variant forms of enzymes in crypt and surface cells using plaining techniques and by use of isozyme specific antibodies.